


Pizza Time

by foldedchip



Series: Mao Mao: Buddy Cop AU [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 seconds - Freeform, Adorabat is babey, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Black Adorabat, Chuck E. Cheese's, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He/Him pronouns for Adorabat, Humor, I am in love with the Spinel Chuck E Cheese AU, Like, Mao Mao Buddy Cop AU, Mao Mao is a Feisty Boi, Mao Mao is my son, Non-binary character, Nonbinary Adorabat, Pizza, Shane Dawson's Chuck E Cheese Conspiracy, She/Her pronouns for Adorabat, Sort of crossover?, Spinel is in the Chuck E Cheese suit, They/Them pronouns for Adorabat, i might make a sequel from spinel's pov, i thought it was funny, idk - Freeform, it is so funny, it's just spinel for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Mao Mao ends up at a Chuck E Cheese birthday party.It doesn't end well.





	Pizza Time

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I really like the SU Chuck E Cheese AU, it is so funny! If you're a Steven Universe fan, you can imagine that Spinel is in the Chuck E Cheese suit. If you are not a Steven Universe fan (or if you want, I guess), ignore this. Also, we'll have to pretend that Spinel's Chuck E Cheese is also THIS Chuck E Cheese.
> 
> Enjoy the story! It was a lot of fun to write.

Screeching children and flashing lights grated on Mao Mao’s senses, the sickly smell of pizza drawing bitterness to his throat.

Adorabat tugged on his sleeve, jumping up and down.

“I’m gonna get so many tickets!”

Mao shivered, “Yeah, it was nice of Pinky to invite you to his birthday party.”

He discreetly checked his phone, where a phone call with Blue was one click away.

They made their way over to the reserved table, and on it were several red cups filled with tokens.

Adorabat snatched a cup and ran off before Mao Mao could ask her to thank Pinky for inviting her.

When Adorabat had come home with a party invitation after playgroup, Badgerclops had immediately left the apartment and drove off with the Aerocycle.

The day had come, though, and Mao was left alone in a packed Chuck E Cheese.

He did a quick scan for his child, and when he came up short, he went on a search for Pinky’s parent.

_ Germs germs germs germs germs _ …

Walking amongst the grimy arcade games and across the stained carpet, Mao observed several health code violations, but decided against pressing charges. He just wanted out of here.

Eventually, he got to Pinky’s cake table, which was adorned with several soggy pizzas. Each piece on the platter was a different size. Mao shuddered.

He abandoned his search for any adults and continued around the arcade.

Everywhere he turned, children scampered into tubes and snatched tickets from each other.

Mao maintained his nervous stroll until looked up to find Adorabat crying and banging on the glass of a play tube.

Her muffled screams were barely understandable through the glass, “MAO MAOOOO! HELP MEEEE!”

Mao bit his lip and clambered to the bottom of a tube slide to fetch his hysterical child.

This happened to be a fatal mistake.

The moment he poked his head into the entrance, his nose was painfully met with a pair of small sneakers and his hair to several grabby hands. Children tumbled into him, seemingly by the dozens, and blocked his way inside.

With a shriek, he swatted at the children, punched his body through a gap between them and continued his trek.

Mao shimmied up the red tube, getting as much friction as he could out of his boots and gloved hands. He found himself slipping on several occasions, and fell to the bottom on a pile of kids once.

“MAO MAOOO!” Adorabat’s voice echoed through the labyrinth. 

“I’M COMING!” Mao shouted.

A child in a frog shirt elbowed Mao in the shoulder, but he was scaled without hesitation.

Next, Mao came face-to-face with Pinky, who kicked him in the chest so hard that the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Pinky climbed over the police officer and continued on through the tubes.

In a panic, Mao heaved for air, but got nothing. Heaved again. Nothing.

Mao weakly banged against the plastic tube in an attempt to be heard, his lungs burning.

He craned his neck to look out of a scratched-up window, and caught sight of the man himself.

Chuck E Cheese.

Mao’s fists collided with the plastic several times, each whack more desperate than the last.

Wheezing in a desperate attempt to catch his breath, Mao wondered when they would find his body. He never expected to die in a Chuck E Cheese play tube, but he supposed that it would make  _ some _ sort of legend, probably an interesting headline, too. Hero Cop Dies in Play Structure to Save Trapped Child. Yeah, that was good. Oh, how his partner would cry about his untimely death in a child’s casino.

Mao was smiling at the thought when someone grabbed him by the foot and started to drag him out of the tube.

At this point, Mao was already starting to regain the ability to breathe, but didn’t bother to shout for help. He figured that this was just an angel dragging him toward… Well… Wherever he was going.

And he was right, apparently, as when he found himself back on the sticky floor, there was none other than Chuck E Cheese himself holding his ankle.

His malformed face stared at him blankly as Mao gawked at him, then scrambled to his feet.

“Thank you.”

Chuck E Cheese nodded, “This happens, like, every day.”

“My kid…” Mao weakly gestured to the play tubes, but noticed that Adorabat was no longer in that window.

The mascot pointed to a game, where a child with two familiar pigtails and an animal headband could be seen.

Mao Mao glanced at them, and then back at the rat.

The rat who had taken his legend from him.

How could he replace that headline? “Police Officer Beats Furry Millionaire and Casino Owner in Hand-To-Hand Combat After Accusing Him of Pizza Fraud”?

Mao clenched his fists.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spider-Man 2 Pizza Theme plays as Mao Mao beats Chuck E Cheese to kingdom come*
> 
> thank you for reading! i LOVE to get comments and kudos! if you have something that you would like me to write about, do share! keep it family-friendly, please! that's what i do best.


End file.
